


Playing dress up

by tsunade143



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Exes, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: As a punishment for cursing her and threatening Luz, eda made lilith wear human clothes that Luz choose for the whole week.it was supposed to be fun seeing her sister frustrated of the clothes and all. this wasn't supposed to end up like this.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone, Lilith Clawthorne/Kikimora, Lilith Clawthorne/Other(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

"Why am I wearing this again??"

"it's a punishment for cursing eda and threatening me"luz answered while looking inside the bag that has eda'z human collection 

"Hu- I mean Luz, this clothes is way out of my style! I hate it"lilith said looking at her reflection in the mirror, shes wearing an off shoulder crop top and a high waist shorts that's too short for lily's liking

"that's the point lily!!"eda shouted from downstairs 

"aha! found it!" Luz exclaimed as she took a high heeled boots from the bag and give it to lilith

Lilith look at the boots with disgust but sigh and took it.

After putting the boots on, lilith's done. Her hair is also back into it's orange and fluffy style.

"Eda!!! lilith's done!!" Luz screamed earning an okay from eda downstairs 

As they got downstairs lilith heard a whistle from her sister making her blush.

"The king of demons heart has been stolen by this lovely maiden!!!"king shouted 

"Your not only a boastful demon but your also delusional" lilith told king which earned a laugh from Luz and lily

"how dare you rejected the king of all demons!!" king then took charge but lilith draw a spell circle and a chain was put on his collar

"it looks good on you" lilith said smirking

"Okay that's enough, me and lily are going to open up the market today, bye!!!" as eda said this she grab lilith's hand and drag her out of the house earning a surprise squeal from lilith

"That beautiful maiden will be mine no matter what!!" 

"King you do know she's lilith right?? lilith clawthorne? eda's sister?? wanna be eda's dinner??" Luz putting her book on her bag

"The king of demons is afraid of n-nothing!" king said nervously making Luz smirk

Lilith and Eda is in the middle of opening the whole store when someone interrupted them.

"Eda the owl lady, you are under arrest for-!!" before the warden could finish his line his eyes took a hold of the beauty next to the owl lady

"for not introducing me to this lovely maiden..." the warden said sweetly making lilith and eda gag

"a. your disgusting b. no way and c. I feel like beating you up for talking to my sister that way"Eda said to the warden but it seems like the warden didn't heard her

"This beautiful witch in front of me is madam lilith? madam I might say your beauty is radiating more brightly" warden wrath said taking lilith's hand 

"Your disgusting " lilith said as she took her hand from the wardens hold then turn her back on him dragging eda with her who is sticking out his tongue to the warden

All the guards and demons on the market laugh at the scene.

" HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!!" the warden screamed the market went silence

In an instant a fire ball was thrown at the clawthorne sisters making them split up. The both of look into the store that is destroyed then to the warden who is looking at them dangerously. 

"if I can't date you then you will be a good gift for the Emperor " warden wrath said then run after them 

"Do you have to reject him!?"Eda ask while running

"do you have to stick your tongue out to him?!" lilith fired back 

lilith then draw a illusion spell making her and eda look like a man. as the warden got pass them eda took a plant glyph.

"Don't you dare" Lilith said glaring at a smirking eda

"Come on lily, I know what I'm doing, I'm going to grow thorns that will blast all of them away!!" As eda said this she slammed the glyph on the ground yelling 'Go Clawthorne's!!' the warden look behind him and ready to defend himself but instead of a thorn a beautiful sakura blossom came out

"oh uh hahahhahaha sakura spice?" Eda said making the warden roar

"Really edalyn??" lilith ask frustratedly as she draw a spell circle then boulders appear making the warden and con guards run in the opposite direction

The two sisters then go into a small high way filled with cheap stalls. The whole day they we're running away from either the coven guards or the perverted costumers who tried to grab lilith.

Night came and the two came home exhausted.

"Hows your day?" Luz ask happily earning an 'ughh' from the two sisters

"ohh guess it's not that good hah?"

"Ohh lovely maiden! come to me and you shall be my bride!" king said as he came out from the kitchen with a flower but lilith just slammed him on the floor

"it's all your fault"lilith said then fell into unconsciousness 

"ughhh don't remind me" eda answered then lay on top of lilith in the couch snoring loudly


	2. Tiny bitsy bitch dwarf 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of lilith's punishment. she thought that it would be not as hard as yesterday, oh how wrong she is

"Oh dear titan!!!!" lilith's voice was heard through the whole house probably the whole Bonesbourough making eda the owl lady smirk

In a minute Luz loud footstep was heard

"Tadah!!" Luz exclaimed as she presents a grumpy looking lilith wearing a yellow crop top and a flowery high waist skirt with high heeled sandals, her hair is styled in an elegant bun.

The house was quiet cricket's singing through the dead silence then a loud laugh was heard, the owl lady's laugh making lilith's face more grumpy that it is.

"hahahaha woah kid your the best!!!", eda said through laughter

"She looks good right"said looking at lilith up and down

"ohh not that kind of good kid, you see lily have a list of clothes she despise and one of that is cute flowery skirt, woooohhhhhh look at her face! she's ready to burst!" eda teased the older witch making her greet her teeth

"say one more thing, I dare you"lilith said through greeted teeth

"ohhh I got nothing anymore lily..........EXCEPT YOUR WEARING A CUTE SKIRT!!!!!!" eda teased 

"that's it" lilith draw a spell circle and in an instant Eda is now wearing a uniform, her school uniform making eda gasp and dramatically grip her chest where her heart is supposed to be

"No!! why uniform!!?"Eda shouted making lilith smirk 

"uhh okay.....I guess I'll be going now, bye have fun"luz said as she went to get her things but before she walk out of the door she turn her to eda and lilith who is glaring at each other

"ohh and please don't kill each other" Luz said making the two sisters look at her

When Luz was out of sight. The war begin.......

Eda then attack lilith with her body making lilith gasp when she felt edalyn full weight on her.

"huh! still got it!!" Eda said then look at lilith evilly 

even when lilith's not looking at her sister she can feel her spine run cold

"Eda? what are you thinking?? your making me nervous" lilith ask her sister nervously 

"Hey lily remember when we're girls, we use to play some cards then if you lose I got to do things to you??" eda ask taunting her sister who gasp and tried to push her off of her

"no!! Edalyn you can't be possibly thinking about that!! get off now!!" lilith shouted at edalyn but the owl lady just smirk

"here comes........."

"the tickle monster!!!!!!" eda shouted then attack her sister's side

"ughhhh ahahhahahahahha edalyn s-stop ugh hahhahahahaha noooooooo!!!!!!!"lilith plead in between laughs 

"nope not till you say, your wearing a cute wittle skirt" eda teased her in a baby voice 

"Ughhhhh hahahahha edalyn!! I'm wearing a skirt for titans sake!!! ahhhhh hahahahahhahahaha" As lilith said this edalyn wore her triumph smirk then she got off of lilith

Lilith lay down on the floor for a while catching her breath while eda walk flawlessly towards the couch smirking

"I fucking..... hate.... you" lilith said in between breaths

"hot diggi di dog! perfect prissy lily finally curse!!" 

As the two sisters keep bickering inside the house. They haven't notice the watchful eyes from the bushes.

"it seems that the owl lady is busy, we can go for now" kikimora's voice was heard by the guards as she came out of the bushes

"madam someone opened the door" guard 1 said making kikimora hide in the bushes

"Even if you don't hide they can't still see you madam" another guard said making all of them laugh except kikimora of course

"we're sorry my lady" guard 2 apologize

Kikimora turn her back on the guards and look at the house once again. 

"it seem that the owl lady has a new roommate"

"and a beautiful one too"guard 1 said eyes turning into heart as all of them look at lilith up and down

"Take your sinful eyes off her! it's lilith.......and she's mine" kikimora said making all the guards gasp, one of them even fainted

As Kikimora look at the beauty in front of her. The two sisters were bickering again about whose going to open the stand in the market when they notice the Emperor guards looking at lilith.

"if you don't take your eyes off of lily, I will literally take them out and feed them to hooty" Eda said taking out a kitchen knife from her hair

lilith look at eda and smile warmly.

"what do you want?!" lilith ask through gritted teeth

the guards didn't say a word but form a heart and drew a spell circle, in an instant a big word saying ' Ohh Beautiful woman I have ever seen, will you give me the honor of having a date with you' in red letters then the guards split into to revealing a kneeling kikimora

As Eda saw this her laugh ran through the whole isles.

"wohhhh ahhahahha lily you can not just make a giant notice you but also a tiny bitsy bitch dwarf!!" eda said through laughter making lilith stifle a laugh while kikimora is glaring at Eda

"silence owl lady, I'm not here for you but for this maiden" kikimora said walking towards lilith 

"What are you doing kikimora?" lilith ask kikimora who just took lilith's hand

"I can make you the happiest witch in the whole isles lilith, be my bride and we shall get married immediately" kikimora said kissing lilith's hand 

lilith took her hands disgustingly and wipe it on eda's dress earning a 'hey!!' from her sister. lilith then look at eda in a pleading way

"ughh I think I'm gonna puke" Eda said as she knew what her sister meant

"Try puking in front of me, owl lady and you will taste my wrath" kikimora threatened 

Eda didn't even bother to listen and puke in front of kikimora making her squeal in disgust making lilith chuckle 

"We are not done yet owl lady and I am not giving up on you lilith" kikimora said as they disappear 

When their gone lilith can't help but laugh out loud.

"I didn't mean puke on her edalyn!" lilith as she calm down a little 

"well it did made her go away"Eda said smiling triumphantly 

"You are the best sister ever" as it slip out of lilith's mouth the time froze

The two of them didn't say anything and it make lilit nervous. she didn't say anything wrong right??

"hah! got ya!!"eda exclaimed and pat lilith's back making her cough "I know I'm the best lily, I'm your only sister after all and why didn't you just rejected her like you did with the warden??"eda ask making lilith gulp

"uhh let's just say past is past??" lilith said nervously

"oookayyy I'm not going to ask now but I'm gonna find out eventually "eda said smiling

"sooo what do we do now ?we can't open the market, it's already 10 am?" lilith ask eda out of nowhere

"Hmm......"Eda seemed to be thinking seriously 

"it's good to see your thinking right now e-

"PICKPOCKETS!!!"Edalyn shout 

"EDALYN!!!!!!"


	3. Tiny bitsy bitch dwarf 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues

The clawthorne sisters didn't open the market that day but the whole house is still alive or rather hooty is, for the meantime. Eda keep bugging lilith about her past with kikimora and lilith keep telling her no. after what it seems like an hour eda stop bugging lilith making the older clawthorne look at her suspiciously. She know that eda is not the type who give easily especially when it comes to frustrating her. lilith sigh and look at eda but she realized it's a mistake. edalyn is pouting and giving her the puppy eyes. lilith bite her lower lips trying not to fall but she eventually did.

"ughh fine I'll tell you, only if you won't do anything stupid and you will never speak of this again" lilith said making eda nod eagerly, lilith sigh 

"being the youngest member of the coven, everyone look down on me, always giving the paper jobs and not taking me to their missions but then kiki was there"lilith said smiling gently

"Her and I became friend then we became lovers, I respect and love her so much, so much that I always give her what she ask, so when she ask me to uhhh do that thing, I give in" lilith said cheeks blushing 

"ohhhhh she wants to have sex with you! ughh she's too slow the last time I dated, we had sex after we became lovers!" eda said chuckling making lilith blush harder

"edalyn!!.........ughhh as I was saying, we did that thing and I was happy thinking that she was the one but then right after we did it, she.. she broke up with me"

"what?!"eda snapped 

"edalyn calm down, let me finish first" eda then sit down next to lilith trying to behave pouting slightly 

"She said that all we had was a lie, it was just a bet and I stupidly fall for it. after that she told everyone about what happened between us, that she was the one who took my innocence "lilith said tears now ready to spill, eda then hug lilith tightly making lilith smile

"Ohh lily, I know your saving your precious flower to you-know-who but there's nothing we do now..."eda said still hugging lilith

lilith then smile looking at eda

"it's good to see your thinking maturely about this matter edalyn, I was afraid you would do what you always when someone pick on me when we were kids, guess being with Luz made you think thoroughly "lilith smile making eda snort

"there's nothing we can do except revenge!!"eda yelled loudly making lilith facepalm when hearing this

"and I spoke too soon"

"and I know the perfect revenge for that little dwarf" eda said looking at lilith deviously 

"why are you looking at me like that?"lily ask nervously 

eda then took some paper and write a jumbled word to it. lilith know this game, eda always do this when they were girls when eda want lilith to do some spell.

"I will not fall for this again" lilith said 

"Ohhh, guess your getting rusty ey, guess your not really that smart"eda said looking away from her sister who is ready to burst

"I am not rusty! of course I know that word, it is read as BODY SWAP!......uh oh" lilith loudly said 

When lilith opened her eyes, she's inside her sisters body.

"Edalyn!!" lilith/eda yell at her sister who is grinning looking at her sister 

"don't worry sis, you'll thank me after this" eda/lilith said smirking she turn around and start checking her sister's body in a mirror

"wow, you weren't really bluffing earlier, this clothes really are disgusting" eda said making lilith smirk

"hey guys!! there's a letter for lilith!!" hooty said puking the letter out

the two sisters took it and read it making eda smile evilly 

"and operation kick that dwarfs ass is on!!" eda/lilith's body cheered loudly

They then walk towards the meeting place which is located at a fancy restaurant in town. when they got the restaurant was empty and the coven guards is securing the area 

"lilith, you came" kikimora said sweetly taking lilith's hand kissing eat making eda and lilith look at her in digust

(eda/lilith means eda inside lilith's body and lilith/eda means lilith inside eda's body)

"yes, I did came, so let's go inside" eda/lilith dragging kikimora inside

"your rather excited than I expected "kikimora said making eda/lilith stop on her tracks and look at lilith/eda who is gesturing to zip her mouth

"well, it'sbeen so long since someone took me in a fancy restaurant and besides I thought you like it fast, considering what we did in the past " eda/lilith said using lilith's sweet voice, fidgeting and blushing trick making the coven guards and kikimora drop their jaws including lilith/eda who is also blushing furiously 

"I uhh yes, let's go inside now"kikimora said still blushing

Kikimora and eda/lilith walk insid othe restaurant leaving a dumbfounded lilith/eda out on the street, she was about to go behind the restaurant to stalk on them when someone called her name or rather edalyns name.

"eda!!!" Luz was running towards her with her friends behind her and also amity but Luz notice the eyes

"hey, that's lilith's eye color"luz said then gasp in realization 

"yes, Luz it is me" lilith/eda said 

"so where is she?" Luz ask and lilith look at the restaurant in front of them

"okie dok, spying time!!"Luz shouted looking at gus making all of them smirk

gus then use illusion so that all of them will look like a coven guards they walk behind the restaurant and look on the window showing eda in lilith's body who is elegantly sipping red wine.

Inside the restaurant eda is trying her best not to punch kikimora.

"you really haven't change much lilith, except with your style and clothing.."kikimora said looking at lilith's chest

"hey my eyes are up here and is that the only reason you ask me out?" eda/lilith ask with her sweet voice

"no-no of course, let's just start eating"kiki said blushing from embarrassment 

eda/lilith watch closely as kikimora eat the food and as she eat it she smirk, tike for plan B. eda/lilith thought.

"ohh it's cold in here" eda/lilith said sensually pouting her lips and acting as if she was cold

"I can help you with that"kikimora then stand up and took her suit who magically grow bigger when kikimora was about to go back to her seat eda/lilith took her hands and look at kikimora

"kiki, I need you" eda/lilith said sensually 

outside the restaurant, Luz and her friends are trying to stop lilith/eda from barging and giving eda a piece of mind.

eda/lilith then took kikimora's hand and put it on her lap.

"li-lily" kikimora and start leaning in towards lilith, she was about to kiss her when she heard lilith scream

"kyahhhhhh, help! his forcing himself on me!!" eda/lilith scream and all the coven guards came inside 

"lady lilith what's going on? hey who are you?!"a coven guard ask looking at kiki

"it's me you idoit kikimora!" kiki said but her voice got deeper and she got taller when she look at her hands, it's a Male hands

"oh please help me, his trying to force me" eda/lilith said in her sweet sickening voice 

all the coven guards then encircle kikimora then start beating her. eda saw as the perfect timing to flee so she quickly run out of the door, laughing loudly when she got outside. 

"edalyn! that was....hilarious!" lilith/eda said laughing loudly 

"wow that was really cool, you've got to do it agaib" Luz said as her friends nod excitedly as well

"get them!!" they heard kikimora's voice

"ohh boy" eda/lilith said but just smirk taking her staff

"sorry kikimora but it's time for us to go, byeeeee" eda/lilith said making kikimora as red as a tomato, except for the bruises who is turning violet 

"ughhhhhhhhh, kyahhhhhhh I will get you back for this lilith!!!" kikimora scream loudly

the owl house crew came home late. laughing loudly talking about kikimora's face.

"now that you have your fun, switch me back" lilith/eda said crossing her arms 

"can we switch back later? I still got something to do" eda said trying to be cute

"If you want to do something use your own body! not mine!" lily scold her

"No!" eda said running away

"edalyn give me back my body!!" lilith said running after eda

"I can't yet!" eda/lilith said 

"and why is that?"lilith/eda also looking at her sister suspiciously 

"well, I kind of agree to go out with leandro? you know that guy back in school who is totally obsessed with you?" eda/lilith said making lilith's face twitch in anger

"what?!" lilith/eda ask loudly 

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, you rotten sister!!!" lilith/eda said running up the stairs to catch her sister

"ohh looky here, didn't know you still wear your pink raven undies lily" eda said rather loudly making the kids blush 

"EDALYN!!!!!!!!!!!" lilith's scream was heard through the whole isle


	4. that fucking blight 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda always got herself and lilith into trouble when their young. she just didn't expect that it will still be the same now that they have grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda is still inside Lilith's body and Lilith is still in edalyn's body, so I'll write it this way.
> 
> eda/lilith means eda inside lilith's body  
> lilith/eda means lily inside eda's body 
> 
> also there are some bad words here

Eda thought it's fun to scream lilith's undies color through the whole house and now there sat a grumpy eda with a red ear, still inside lilith's body getting scold by lily.

"do you know how embarrassing that is?!" lilith/eda scolded her little sister who just mimicked her 

inside the kitchen luz and her friends is trying to stifle their giggles, hearing and seeing the two sisters like that.

"gee, i never thought eda's weakness is her sisters pinch "amity said giggling making the whole gang laugh

"yeah, i just hope they don't kill each other once we go to school, knowing eda she would probably take revenge" luz said 

after that conversation all of them call it a night and the sisters stop their bickering for the moment. 

morning came and it was more disastrous than the night before.

"OH MY TITAN!!!!!!" lilith/eda voice was heard through the whole house making luz run quickly from the kitchen.

"why?? what happen? where's ed................. ay dios mio!!!" luz yell

in front of her is eda still in lilith's body, wearing an off shoulder long sleeve that show too much skin, on her lower half eda/lilith is wearing a tight rip jeans and a sandal, she is also wearing a big round earing and a red lipstick. eda just smirk at the both of them and walk towards the kitchen swaying her hip on the way there making lilith/eda almost faint

" why are you wearing th- that?" lilith/eda ask her sister who just smirk before answering

"well sister you thought it was fun to embarrass me, in front of my student and her friends, so this is payback" eda said gracefully drinking her apple blood making luz and lilith/eda look at each other

"please don't tell me your going to open the stand wearing that?" luz ask this time

"yep!! and there is absolutely no one that can stop me"eda/lilith proudly said

lilith/eda release a long sigh, massaging her temples as a headache is starting to form.

"is my eyes betraying me or there really is goddess in front of me" kings voice was heard behind the trio making all of them look at him

"look king, if you don't want to be my breakfast, you better stop hitting on my sister" eda/lilith said hearing this king shut up and go to luz 

"now enough about this chitchat, let's go to the market!!" eda/lilith hapilly yelled then drag her sister out of the door who just groan loudly

"I hope lilith came back alive" luz said as she stood up and walk towards hexside

the stroll towards the market was agonizing for lilith/eda, every demon and witch tried to flirt with her sister and it's really disturbing seeing her body doing that smirk and swaying that hip. the both of them are now in the stand lilith trying her best to sell some human things and eda/lilith is also doing her best in pickpocketing.

"edalyn! will you please stop pickpocketing!"lilith/eda half yelled but her sister just smirk

"lily, live a little will you"

"if live a little means pickpocketing every witch that pass by then no thanks" lilith/eda yell at her sister again who just roll her eyes at her

"yo lily look at that way"eda/lilith said pointing at someone behind her

lilith/eda look at where she is pointing and saw odalia blight, her ex, the most bitter of them all.

"edalyn, if your thinking on revenge again, you better stop " lilith/eda said looking at her sister smiling mischievously 

"come on, I haven't even started yet and besides you said that she's still bitter because you called it off, now let us show her who she lost" eda/lilith said while walking towards odalia

"hi" eda/lilith greeted the blight who just scowl at her

"lilith, didn't know your now a part of this garbage with your uhh sister" odalia said looking at lilith/eda

"so what are you doing in this garbage you speak, odalia?" eda/lilith said mimicking her sisters formal way of speaking

"a blight shall not talk to a criminal, like you" odalia said making eda/lilith twitch in annoyance

"ohh please as if we don't have some history" eda/lilith said making odalia gasp but then regain herself

"you are so dead now, clawdork" odalia said dragging eda/lilith with her in a dark part of the market where no one usually go

lilith/eda quickly followed the two leaving the stand with owlbert

fuck edalyn what did you got us into again! lilith/eda thought

when she arrived in the hallway, she can feel the bad energy radiating off from the two, she was about to stop them but a hand on her shoulder stop her

"if I were you, you better stay still, if you don't want a war to break out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's not that funny, so i'm sorry


	5. That fucking blights 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will war breaks out? whose blood is going to be spilled? Clawthorne's or blights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys remember eda is still inside lilith's body and lilith is in eda's.
> 
> this chapter is not that funny, sorry about that

Lilith/eda didn't move an inch, this hand is quite familiar to her, as she look behind her, a sigh escaped her lips but not a relief sigh but a long and troubled sigh. behind her is alador blight, odalia's fucking husband.

"Nice to your still alive owl lady" alador said looking at lilith/eda up and down

lilith/eda sigh and answer

"keh! as if those stupid stones can kill me" lilith/eda said making the real eda smirk 

speaking of eda/lilith, the tension between her and odalia is getting thicker.

"Nice impersonation" alador whispered to lilith/eda ear

"what the hell are you talking about??" lilith/eda ask looking murderously at alador 

"you two can fool odalia but not me, lilith" alador whispered in a sick sweet voice

lilith/eda smirk looking at alador

"I see" lilith/eda said still smirking alador was about to say something when the both of them feel the murderous aura between eda and odalia

"you got a lot of nerve to tell that we have history when your the one who ended it!" odalia yell losing all her control

"what? still bitter that I broke it off with you? as I remember correctly you are odalia blight the biggest player back in hexside, getting whomever she wants, whether it's a girl or a boy and now your still bitter cause I broke it off with you?! hah! this is funny" eda/lilith said in front of odalia who is ready to burst

"I am not bitter! you nerd!" odalia yell 

"that's not the name I remember you call me when we were doing the deeds dally" eda/lilith smirk as odalia's face turn red

on the other side where lilith/eda and alador, lilith is burning in embarrassment, lilith look at alador and saw him with an amused face.

"really? you are amused by this?!"lilith/eda ask alador who just chuckle

"yes and you gotta admit lily, this is quite a show" alador draw a spell circle and two elegant chairs appeared

lilith/eda jaw drop

"would you mind joining me??" alador ask politely making lilith/eda twitch in anger

"seriously?!" lilith/eda half yelled but alador just smirk and pat the chair next to him

"let's just enjoy the show lilith, I also wanted to know what my wife sees in you" alador said attention back to odalia who is ready to pounce on eda

"how dare you say that in front of me!!" 

"hahahha you didn't even try denying it, admit it dally you like it" eda/lilith tease odalia more 

odalia summoned her staff and summoned a big abomination but eda/lilith just smirk 

"are we doing this right now? I'm hoping we could, you know talk like a normal civilian " eda/lilith said fidgeting a little acting like lilith 

odalia was shocked by this, she then break the spell and look at lilith, she is still as beautiful as ever, specially right now with those red lips of hers, her clothes is really distracting odalia in a bad way. a blight should not be turned on looking at woman! specially lilith but she is turned on and she's angry with herself because of this.

"alright let's talk nerd" odalia said slightly calm down

Eda/lilith walk towards odalia in a predator way making odalia took a step back, eda just smirk.

"I told you odalia, do not call me a nerd!" eda/lilith said slamming her hand beside odalia's head

"this is getting interesting " alador said looking at the scene

lilith/eda look at him in disbelief 

"seriously alador, ughh if you won't stop them I will do it myself!" lilith/eda was about to call for eda when a abomination appeared out of nowhere and trap her on the chair

"when I say your going sir and watch, you are going to obey!" alador said dangerously 

lilith/eda squirmed but given eda's magic that is now drain she has no strength 

"now stop squirming and enjoy the show, love" alador said looking at lilith/eda who is looking at him in fear

fuck his crazy! lilith/eda thought 

"and besides they can't hear nor see us, it just the two of us" alador said in a cold voice now his attention back to eda and odalia

"wha-what are you doing?" odalia ask nervously eda didn't answer and lean forward

she lean a little closer, her lips in front of odalia teasing her and wanting her to want her more. odalia close her eyes and lean forward ready to capture lilith's but as she was about to do it lilith step back, opening her eyes and looking at lilith confused.

"after what you've done, you expect me to do just forget everything?" eda/lilith ask angrily 

"what are you talking about?" odalia ask 

"your the one who send those men to assassinate me and edalyn back when we escaped from the emperor" eda/lilith said 

as odalia heared this she was shocked but then her face now showed anger

"so what if I am? you deserve to die" odalia said coldly

"and why is that? because i called it off? because I left you and save my sister?" eda/lilith ask

"because you choose her over me! you choose your stupid sister over me!" odalia yell 

"what?"

"You choose edalyn over me!!you choose to protect her!! when we were dating I was happy because I finally have you! I know that if we mated and if I mark you as my mate you will be mine and no one can get you from me! That day before the petrification, I was about to tell you that I broke my bond with alador and be with you, I hope and prayed to the titan that you would choose me but you choose to protect your sister! I hated you from then on and I will hate you and your stupid sister forever!!!"odalia scream and attack eda/lilith 

"so that is why" alador said in a murderous then look at lilith/eda who is now looking at her

"I didn't know she broke the bond with you!" lilith/eda said now squirming violently but she heard a laugh from alador

"I'm not angry because of that lilith, the truth is I am happy that he broke the bond with me so that I can have edalyn back"alador said advancing towards lilith

"what?" lilith ask clearly confused 

"You might be in her body but it is still hers, if I mark her body then she will be mine, so just sit there and relax" 

Alador was about to bit lilith when the aladors dimension.

"yo, you better stay away from my sister if you don't want another broken bone in your body" eda/lilith said punching the ground

"yo lils, you okay?" eda ask looking at her sister who is free from the grasp of the abomination 

"yes edalyn, I am okay may I ask what you did to odalia?" lilith ask when she didn't see odalia anywhere

"ehh you still care for her, awe little lily still woves her ex" eda teased making lilith blush

"shut up I am merely asking!"lilith fired back 

"look up there" eda said pointing up 

when lilith look up, odalia is tangled in a web and squirming violently. 

"I admit it is quite fun to watch her" lilith/eda said now turning her attention to alador who is advancing towards them

"yep!" eda said cheerfully 

"Ughhh I fucking hate you clawthorne!!" odalia said breaking from the web joining her husband

Odalia and alador are now advancing.

"will you please explain to me, how you end up with alador?" lilith/eda ask her sister 

"I could ask you the same, how did you end up with her? of all people??" eda ask making lilith stop and look at her

she was about to answer but the blights attack them

"can I explain later? owlbert come to me!!!" lilith/eda screamed and in a moment the staff appeared in her hand

"okay, now can we play like a true clawthorne?" eda/lilith ask smiling at her sister which made lilith smile

"like a true clawthorne " lilith/eda said and stand by eda's side just like old times

Eda and lilith summoned their staff and fight the blights with their own hands. Eda punch odalia in the face earning a Yelp from her, as the two girls were fighting lilith and alador is having a sparring. the scene might be cruel but the two sisters is smiling while fighting, remembering their childhood fights.

"what the heck is going on here?!!" a voice was heard and the four witch stop fighting and look at the source 

there stood Luz the human and amity who is looking at them.

"hey kiddos" eda/lilith greeted the child who is still holding odalia's hair

"hello Luz, amity" lilith/eda greeted as well still fighting with alador

"what the hell is going on here?' Luz ask looking at the adults 

"this is a uhhh personal matter, so you can back to school now byeee " eda/lilith said now kicking odalia

"will you two please switch back?" Luz ask making eda groaned

"fine, boodyyyy swap!!" eda/lilith said in a sing song voice

when lilith open her eyes she is back in her body and so is edalyn.

"kyahhhhhhh!!!!!" odalia's voice was heard when the smoke was gone there stand alador inside odalia's body and odalia on alador body

"oh my titan!!" blight kid screamed next

"ohhh this is so cool, I'm inside amity's body"luz said excitedly 

amity fainted 

the two clawthorne look at the scene then to each other, suddenly a laugh was heard.

"woooh hahahha it's been so long since we last create chaos like this edalyn and I admit it is quite fun"lilith said looking at eda smiling warmly

"Yeah, it's been so long since we did this kind of chaos, clawthorne still rules!!"eda yell making lilith laugh

"this is not over lilith and edalyn, I will have my revenge!!" odalia screamed but in aladors voice

"yeah yeah but I need to go somewhere, so byee enjoy your husband's body, ohh your ex husband" eda said and then flew off 

lilith just look at odalia

"just so you knew odalia, I did love you" lilith said but odalia give her the middle finger making lilith laugh

"fuck you too odalia, oh wait a minute, I already did, bye enjoy your uhh situation "lilith said smirking 

she flew but before that she saw a glimpse of alador who is smiling warmly at her?


	6. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda challenge Lilith but the only words that is spinning on her mind is. why the fuck did she agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this chapter.

Lilith is not the sweet type, she knows that she is not, sure she can be sweet when she wants to but that is it and when Eda challenge her into one of her silly games, she stupidly accept it and now she regret it.

"Ughhhh I fucking hate this" Lilith is now in front of a house, a house that she know too well

Luz force her to wear a red dress that is too short for her liking and it hug her curves, her hair is in braid fish style and she's wearing a red 2 inch heels.

' come on Liliy I know you can do it' Eda's voice rang in her head

"I fucking hate you Edalyn" she grumbled under her breath

Fuck she bet the owl house gang is having fun back at the house.

After accidentally swapping Amity and Luz. the two girls beg her to swap again well mainly Amity beg. 

"please Lilith " She remembered her desperate voice but she can see how the girl blush every time she accidentally see what is under the clothing

"but Amity this is so cool, look at this " Luz said as she cup Amity's breast making the blight girl gasp 

"Luz stop!! you can't do-do that!!" Amity scold the girl and slap her hands away from her breast 

"well if you want you can touch mine, here you can touch it" Luz said cheerfully then guides Amity's hand to Luz breast 

Amity is now flushed, blood dripping on her nose.

"Huh this is so fun to watch" Eda said laughing as she look at the blight

In the end she swap them back and Amity was traumatized?? or rather happy? she heard Amity talking to herself. 

"she she uhh hehehe she cup my breast and she let let me tou-touch hers I I-" the girls broken speech is fun to watch

Back to her current state she is now in front of the door, she shakily knock on th door. In a matter of minute someone open the door.

"Lily?" The owner of the voice is clearly confused 

"Hi, Erica good mor ahem good morning " Lilith greeted nervously making the other women chuckle 

"What brings you here?" Erica ask chuckling lightly 

"Uhmm are you busy? I mean I was uhh wondering if we could- uhh get something to drink or eat something? I I guess?" Lilith ask clearly nervous

"your asking me out now eyy?" Erica ask the nervous woman who nodded quickly blushing furiously 

ughh that damn Edalyn, challenging her to ask her crush out.

Lilith then heard a light laugh.

"I'm not busy, so I guess we can grab a few drinks " Erica said "but first let me change then we can go, can you wait for me a little??" Erica ask which Lilith answer with a nod

Erica opened the door and let Lily in, she then walk towards the dining room and told Lilith that she could wait there. As Lilith was impatiently waiting when someone called her.

"Edalyn" Lilith said in a menacing voice

"Yo lily, How did it go?" Eda ask playfully 

"Really? your asking me that right now?! you know how I act when she's around, you should have known I'm not okay!" Lilith sadi angrily but Eda just laugh

"you got this lils just go and be yourself and have some fun, well I better go now before those kids burn the house, byeeeee" Eda said then end the call, Lilith was about to say something but the call was ended so she just grumbled under her breath

"sorry I took to long to change" Erica said and as Lilith look at her she was out of words

Erica is wearing a simple t-shirt and pants. her hair is in a bun.

"wow" Lilith said out loud

"you don't like it?" Erica ask Lilith who was looking at her

"uhmm no, I mean yes!! I uhh like it! you look delicious!! I mean good!!you look good!" Lilith is a mess

"It's alright, I was just teasing you, your so cute when your nervous"Erica said walking towards Lilith then took her hands in between hers

"Let's go?" Erica ask Lilith who is blushing furiously but nod

The both of them then walk out the house. the whole walk Erica was the one who create a conversation and Lilith would either nod or just make a small talk this disappoint Erica but she can't just give up yet, there has to be something that can crack Lily and act as herself

The two then walk in the market, it's not a good place for dates but Liliy is a mess right now that she just took Erica in a fancy restaurant.

"wow, I didn't know your into this kind of place" Erica said clearly disappointed, Lilith is not acting like herself

she like the nerd who always talk about the books she have read, the nerd who always stumbled on her words when talking to her.

"Yes, I hope you'll like it here, this is the most fancy restaurant around here" Lilith said as lead Erica to their table

"Lily, are you okay?" Erica finally ask when their already seated

"I am fine Erica, why would you ask that??" Lily said trying to keep her shit together

Erica then sigh and stood up, looking at Lilith.

"Your not acting like yourself lilith and it's annoying, your so cold and formal, where's the little Lily nerd I knew? if you can't be who you are then I think I should go, you can ask me out again if your ready to be yourself" Erica was about to walk out when Lilith grab her hand

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought If you will see me as me, you'll be disgusted " Lily said apologetically, Erica then sigh and look at her

"Lily I am not like that fucking Odalia" Erica deadpanned making all the demon and witches in the restaurant gasp

"Did you just insult Odalia?" Lily ask Erica who just smirk

"I did, sweetheart" Erica said then lean towards Lilith who quickly blush

"Guess, you don't like fancy restaurant huh?" Lilith ask Erica who rolled her eyes

"of cours not, duh" Erica said mimicking Odalia's signature 'duh' making both witches laugh

"I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!!" a voice was heard from a far and there stood a furious Odalia

"Uhh wanna ditch?"Lilith ask Erica who laugh loudly

"I would love to darling " Erica said then grab Liliths hand dragging her out of the window

"there's a door you know" Lily said but Erica just shrugged and said 

"Where's the fun in that nerdy" Erica said and start running as she saw Odalia ready to attack

The two then run laughing loudly as they heard Odalia yelling at them. the two then stop, panting heavily but a smile plastered on their faces. 

"woo it's been so long since we last done that nerdy and I kinda miss it" Erica said looking at Lilith tenderly making her blush

"I kinda miss it too Darling " Lilith said laughing lightly expecting Erica to laugh as well but she didn't, she then look at Erica who is looking her, looking down on the ground. 

"Hey, did I say something wrong?? I'm sorry if I did Erica, I will not call you that again if you want" Lilith said but Erica just smiled

"nothing Lily, you said nothing wrong, now what about that drink you promise me?" Erica ask hugging Lilith in the process 

"well, I know a place where we can enjoy each others company, If your up for it" Lily ask scratching the back of her head blushing lightly as Erica nodded and smiled brightly at her

The two witches then walk towards the forest, it's a long walk and it's already getting dark but Erica didn't complain, she knows that this place is important to Lilith. The of them stop in front of a big Bush, Lilith then turn to Erica.

"Close your eyes" Lilith said 

"are you going to rape me?" Erica ask teasingly 

"n-no of course not! just close your damn eyes will you!" Lilith said in a demanding voice making Erica laugh

"That's the Lilith I know, nerd but demanding, I wonder if your that demanding when it comes to bedroom" Erica flirted and laugh as she heard Lilith gasp but close her eyes.

"Now you sound like Edalyn, here hold my hand" Lilith demand still blushing and took Erica's hand, she smile a little when Erica hold her hand tightly but gently

Lilith then guide her gently and open the Bush just by putting her hands in between the bush. She then guide Erica gently inside and smile at her.

"you can open your eyes now" Lilith said

"Are you naked in front of me?? cause I would love to see your hot bod-"

"just open it!!!"

As Erica open her eyes, she was surprised to see what is in front of her.

"Wow! this is so beautiful Lily" Erica said looking around 

In front of her is a lake surrounded by wild flowers, the water is clear and it shimmers, like a diamond. At the center there is food and drinks waiting. She then look at Lilith who is smiling at her.

"I didn't know your the sweet type darling??"

" I can be sweet whenever I want, Do you like it? " Lilith ask Erica

"like it?? I fucking love it!" Erica exclaimed and hug Lilith laughing lightly then kiss her on the lips, Erica then broke the kiss and look at Lilith who is clearly confused

"You kiss me?? but I.. I mean... I haven't ....clean my mouth yet!" Liliyh said making Erica laugh

"I love you Lily, I thought I've already made that obvious back in school? that I Erica Crow love and adore you Lilith Clawthorne "Erica said cupping Lilith's cheek gently

"I know you already know it but I will say it, I love you Erica ever since I met you"Lily said sweetly kissing Erica again

The kiss ended and the two has a contented smile. Erica then smile evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lilith ask Erica who just smiled 

Her hands then started tracing Lilith's back.

"We both confess to each other and I want you to feel how much I love you, Can we do the deeds Lily?" Erica ask Lilith who immediately get out of her grasp

"Erica!! that's too fast!!" Lilith said but Erica just chuckle advancing towards Lily

"please? I'll be gentle, I promise " Erica said sensually the tackle Lilith on the ground

"f-fine but you better be gentle, it's been so long since I last do those kinds of 'deeds' with someone " Lily said looking at Erica who smiled triumphantly 

"I promise!!" Erica said then attack Lilith's neck

****** 3 hours Later************************************

"I can't fucking believe you!"Lily said scolding her girlfriend who is smiling at her mischievously 

"But you like it!!" Erica said While trying to keep her hands to herself

"Ughh shut up" Lilith said behind her 

Erica didn't stop until she was satisfied and now Lilith can't even feel her legs, so she demand to Erica to brought her home or else no more doing the deeds.

" awe Lily don't be mad, If I remember correctly you keep saying yes when we're doing it" Erica said making Lilith blush

"Shut the fuck up! don't make me regret confessing my feelings to you!" Lilith said but Erica just laugh

Up ahead they saw the owl house, Erica quietly land and guide Lilith towards the door, who is limping as she walk.

"Well, guess I can't do it again tomorrow eyy, well there's always the next day after tomorrow" Erica said and was about to go when the door open and a smirking Eda was at the door

"Yo troublemaker, been a while isn't it?" Eda said which Erica answered

"Yo Lord Calamity and yes it has been a while" Erica and Eda change a few greetings and a few insults

Eda then look at her sister who is holding her staff tightly and look at Erica who is smirking wildly.

"Guess you did the deeds eyy"Eda said and laugh as Lilith started to blush

"Yep! and let me tell it was amazing!!!!!! she keep yelling ye-"

"That's it!! you are not going to finish that sentence or else" Lilith said and Erica quickly zip her mouth

"Guess I'll go now Lord Clamity, bye babe I'll pick you up Tomorrow at eight" Erica said stole a kiss from Lilith then quickly flew away

Eda then look at Lilith who is blushing furiously. 

"here let me help you" Eda said and guide her sister, that's strange Eda wasn't teasing her but she's being nice to her

When the door was close and Lilith is seated on the couch Eda yell.

"Huh!!! guess I win the bet ma, pa!!!! Lily got banged on their first date!!!" Eda yelled and as if on que Mr and Mrs. Clawthorne came out of the kitchen

"Damn it! why do you always win?!" Mr. Clawthorne grumbled under his breath giving Eda 5000 snails

"Yes!! why do you always win Edalyn it feels like your cheating!!" Mrs. Clawthorne said then sit next to Lilith who is looking at them 

"you were betting on me? you three were betting on me?!" Lilith ask loudly making the three gulp nervously 

Lilith is not nice when it comes to gambling 

"now now Lily, it's not kinda like that.."Eda tried to reason out but Lily stare coldly at her

"you plan this, that's why you challenge me to ask her out " Lilith said and started advancing towards them, the limping Lily is now gone replace by a raging Lilith

"Lilith darling it was just a bet-" Mr. Clawthorne started to said but bit back his tongues when Lilith's cold eyes found his

"Lily sweetheart just take a deep breath, calm down darling " Mrs. Clawthorne tried to calm Lilith down

"CALM DOWN!! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! AFTER WHAT YOU THREE DID?" Lilith's raging voice was heard through the whole house making the kids woke up

A crash was heard

"OWW DARLING NOT MY ARM!!! YOUR DAD IS NOT THAT YOUNG YOU KNOW!!MY BONE CAN BE BROKEN EASILY!! OW OW OW" Mr. Clawthorne voice was heard then a breaking bones

"AHHH!!LILY THAT HURT OHH SHIT NOT THERE!!MOM HELP MEEEEEE!" the owl lady's voice was heard next

"NOW NOW DARLING YOU WOULDN'T HURT YOU LOVELY MOTHER, UGHHHH AHHH!! LILITH THAT FUCKING HURT!! NO!!! SHIT LILITH!!! I'M SORRY!! WE'RE SORRY!!!" Mrs. Clawthorne beg 

"DARLING AH AH AH OWWWW MY EARS!!! WE'RE SORRY!!!" 

"I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON THAT YOU THREE WILL NEVER FORGET!!!" Lilith yell and then a bang was heard

the house was quiet after that

"Are they still alive?" Luz ask King who just answered 'meh'

"Now you all know what it's like to live with the Clawthorne Family" King said then fall back to sleep

Luz then look at Amity who is also looking at her. Luz then smile then kiss Amity's lips.

"Night night mittens" Luz said then go back to sleep leaving Amity furiously blushing

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!


	7. I did enjoy playing dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith did enjoy playing dress up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This will be the final chapter of playing dress up, thank you for the kudos and comments, even though my grammar is not that good. 
> 
> Also, please check out my new story entitled My Darkest Deepest Secret

Amity open her eyes with a start, staring at the ceiling that she doesn't know...... wait where is she?? then the events yesterday came to her mind. Her and Luz swap bodies, Lilith switching them back and Luz touching her bre-breast. Looking around she felt a light snore beside her, looking at the source her heart skip a beat, there she is the girl she love, sleeping peacefully with a little drool on her mouth, Amity giggled from the sight. 

"Just take a picture it will last long" Luz said scaring Amity making her scrambled out of bed and meeting the floor 

Luz open her eyes grinning mischievously 

"Lu-Luz! don't you ever do that again!!" Amity scold the Latina but can't help the heat on her face

"Oh mi amor, your so cute when you blush" Luz teased Amity, who is blushing furiously then looking away at Luz 

"shu-shut up!! " Amity said still looking away from Luz earning a giggle from the Latina

Amity then heard a shuffling behind her and in a matter of minutes, Luz is hugging her from behind.

" pwease don't be mad, I was just teasing" Luz said kissing Amity's cheek

"Hey! we might confess each others feelings but that doesn't mean you can kiss me anytime you want!" Amity said breaking the hug

"Why? I mean you like me and I like you..... I can kiss you right mittens?" Luz ask looking at Amity whose as red as a tomato

"No! we're not even girlfriends yet!" Amity blurted out

"ohhh so that's why! well then starting today you are my girlfriend!!!" Luz said hugging Amity

"That's not how it works Luz! First we go out on a date! then we learn about each other!! then-"

"then we'll get married!!! sweet!!!" Luz finish Amity's rumbling, kissing Amity's cheek then run out of the room

"ma-marry Luz? I'm not even 18 yet! of course I want to marry her but-but we're still young.. ughh Amity what are you talking about?! ughh I shouldn't have tell her my feelings!" Amity rambled while pacing around, she then remembered what happened yesterday after Lilith swap them back.

After Lilith swap them back and left the owl house. Luz keeps glancing towards her, as she mumbled her thoughts, Luz being Luz walk up to her.

"Hey Ami, I'm sorry about earlier, you know uhh the breast part? I wasn't really thinking" Luz apologize 

"n-no!!Luz it's fine! I mean of course it's uhh surprising but you don't have to apologize causeIkindalikeit!!!!!!" Amity said blushing

"What?" Luz ask 

"I kinda like what you did" Amity said looking away from Luz embracing herself to be rejected, titan why did she said that! now Luz going to hate her and be disgusted by her!! But instead of rejection and hurtful words, she heard a high pitch squeal 

"Really?! Do you mean it?" Luz ask Amity who just look at her dumbfounded 

"your not mad?" Amity ask Luz who keeps jumping 

"me mad? no I was terrified!! I thought that you'll hate me because of it!!" Luz said leaning towards Amity who quickly stumbled away

Amity just look at Luz then she felt a stare, looking at the source she saw the owl lady smirking deviously at them

"alright kiddos, You can celebrate that later, I'll be out for minute" Eda said taking owlbert and king

"Where?" Luz ask 

"ohh I'm just going to invite someone " Eda said wearing that famous grin of hers that means trouble 

"okay!"Luz said hugging Amity 

"Good! ohh and don't do any shenanigans in my house, if you want to do those deeds go somewhere else!!byeee!!" Eda said teasingly and laugh as she saw the blight kid red then left

Now thinking what happened yesterday, can't help but smile, Luz fucking Noceda is now hers, Amity's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream downstairs. Quickly running towards the source Amity saw her girl, who looks like she had seen a ghost.

"Luz what's wrong? what ar you looking aehhhhhhh what the fuck happened here?!" Amity ask looking at the scene in front of them.

There on the floor laid the three clawthorne, Mr. and Mrs. Clawthorne is full of bruises and black eyes, their clothes is rip apart in various places then there's Eda wearing her school uniform, she doesn't have bruises but she keeps mumbling ' No!! whyyyy schooooll!?', on the couch there sat Lilith, drinking her coffee calmly.

"Wh-what happened to them? are they still alive?" Luz ask Lilith who looks at them calmly 

"of course they are Luz, let's just say they learn their lesson"Lilith said then stood up walking towards the kitchen and start fixing breakfast

"Uhmm will they be okay??" Amity ask Lilith who just smirk

"of course they are dear, but this happens all the time and look at them! never been better" Lilith said then put the foods on the table 

Luz and Amity then sit on the chair. Quietly not wanting to get on the older Clawthorne's bad side.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Lilith called out but only heard groans which earned a growl from Lilith

"I said breakfast is ready!!" Lilith growled out

In a matter of seconds the Clawthorne family came running towards the kitchen, taking their sit. Luz and Amity look at each other then to the Clawthorne's. King followed, looking at the Clawthorne's. 

"nyehhh you mortals are still alive, I see"King said which earned a glare from Eda

"Say one more thing and you'll be my breakfast" Eda threatened 

"Now now dear sister, Calm down and eat your breakfast" Lilith said making Eda zip her mouth

"Uh guys we want to tell you something "Luz broke the silence gaining everyone's attention 

"Amity is now officially mine!!!" Luz happily said 

"Congratulations Luz, Amity"Lilith said formally 

Luz then smile at Amity, happy that they now knoe. Luz then look at Eda. 

"Eda?"the Latina look at her mentor who is biting her lips 

"I'm happy for you Luz and to you too little blight"Eda said calmly than her normal self

"Okayyyy? uhmm never mind, Amity and I are going on a date! so we'll be out for the whole day, good luck on your uuhh family reunion and please don't kill each other " Luz said dragging Amity with her

"No promises Luz cause mama is hungry for revenge!"Eda said looking at Lilith who just smirk at her

"uhh yeah bye!!!" Luz called out then walk out of the house with her girl

"Do you think the house will still be there when we get back??" Amity ask 

"I hope so" Luz shakily said 

Back in the house, no one talk, just quietly eating looking at each other as if, everyone is the enemy. In a swift motion Eda jump to Lilith but Lilith was quick and move out of the way. Leandro also know as Eda and Lilith father, draw spell circle binding Lilith, then Cecile or mrs. clawthorne joined, successfully binding Lilith.

"Now it's our turn dear" Cecile said inching closer to Lilith who keeps struggling 

"Yep it's revenge time lily" Eda said 

"What about we settle this like a real Clawthorne " Lilith challenge 

"Okay we're listening" Leandro answered her daughter whose smiling evilly 

******* 6 hours later************************************

Anita and Luz is walking towards the owl house, taking their time, slowly walking, holding each other hand lovingly. 

"Are you sure about this Luz? I mean aren't we moving too fast?"Amity ask Luz whose looking at her lovingly not caring about a word she say

"Luz? are even listening?"Amity ask her lover 

"no" Luz said earning a sigh from Amity

"Geez your so cute yet annoying at the same time and that's what I like about you" Amity said stopping on her tracks to look at Luz 

"I love you Luz Noceda and I will do my best to be the best girlfriend you ever had" Amity said smiling

"awe me too, now can we kiss?" Liz ask Amity who just nod 

Luz gently place her lips on top of her lover, savoring her sweet lips, she then broke the kiss and smile. The two then walk towards the house and saw hooty sleeping, more like beaten.

They slowly open the door and saw the Clawthorne family on the table playing cards. 

"Titan!! I lose again!!" mr. clawthorne yell slamming his cards

"Yep, sorry pops but this one is mine!" Eda slam her cards 

"ohh dear, you have mistaken cause I am the winner, i have wait.....what?" Cecile said as she slam her cards 

"hmm! guess it's my turn"Lilith slam the cards and smirk seeing her parents and sisters face

"No way!" Eda yell 

"Huh!I win now give me all the snails you bet on me yesterday " Lilith said earning a groan from all of them

(sorry I don't know any cards game, so that's all I can write)

The two girls just greet them and quickly run upstairs but not without Eda saying.

"Hey! doors open kiddos!!!" making Lilith and their parents laugh lightly

Night came and their parents decided to go back to the manor, the two said their goodbyes and wish they can do this again. As they took off Lilith looks at the sky, it's full of stars that shimmer in the sky.

"Lily?" Eda called out to her sister who just hum in response 

Eda then walk towards her sister and hug her from behind.

"I never thought we would be the same after the things that I've put you through " Lilith softly said leaning into Eda's touch

"Me either but you are my sister and I will always love you, even if your stupid" Eda said earning a laugh from Lilith

"I love you too Edalyn and I know I've been saying this all the time and I will say it again, I'm sorry for everything I have doen"Lilith said tears streaming down on her cheeks 

"yesh, stop crying will you and besides I got my revenge, it's really fun seeing you in cute girly dresses" Eda teased Lilith who grumbled 

"don't remind me" Lilith said to Eda who laugh at this, hugging her sister tightly 

"Did you enjoy being with me than being in that coven, Lily?" Eda ask in a sad tone making Lilith look at her

"ohh Edalyn,yes, I enjoyed but it was never th same with you, their too formal and your-" Lilith stop midway looking into Edalyns eyes 

" your wild and that's what I like about you sister, I enjoyed every single moment I have with you, heck I even enjoyed playing dress up, Edalyn I have never felt so alive than this past few weeks with you" Lilith said smiling

"awe that sweet sis and you better not choose that stupid coven ever again" Eda said to Lilith who smiled

"I won't " Lilith answered her sister then hug her

I do enjoy everything Edalyn, especially when your beside me. Lilith thought as she look up at the midnight sky smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't thinking when I'm writing this


End file.
